The Center's research program will continue to emphasize first reproductive biology, and then cardiovascular and metabolic diseases, immune diseases, and cutaneous biology. Research in reproductive biology focuses on the events that control ovulation, spermatogenesis, the reproductive organs, fertilization, and the physiology of placentas and fetuses. Studies will continue on the physiologic basis of reproductive behavior and the specific biochemical agents that control such behavior. All investigations, whenever appropriate, will enlist the collaboration of morphologists, physiologists, biochemists, and behaviorists. Our neuroendocrinology area will be strengthened by addition of a scientist who already is at the Center and specializes in neurology and neuropharmacology. Work in cardiovascular diseases will pursue deeper understanding of the mechanisms that control atherosclerosis and the factors that regulate cholesterol metabolism, as well as a better understanding of the nature and composition of arterial walls in animals of different ages on controlled diets. Studies will proceed on the diabetes-like syndrome in Celebes apes. Efforts in immune diseases will focus on the biochemical mechanisms of allergic reaction, organ transplantation, and cancer immunotherapy. Development of new radioimmunoassays for hormones and other biological active substances will continue. Work in cutaneous biology will focus on the genetic control and biochemical basis of melanogenesis, the biology of hair growth, the pharmacology of cutaneous nerves, the mitogenic properties of certain African plants and the study of little-known morphological details of the skin of human beings and other primates.